I'm not him
by allya syif
Summary: Setelah kematian Kai,keluarga Kim bertemu dengan anak yang mirip dengan Kai.bagaimana reaksi keluarga Kim?dan apa tindakan mereka?-sequeli love you, my family- Kai exo as Taemin
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'm not him

Author : Alya

Main cast : Kai exo as Taemin, EXO

Rating : semua bisa baca

Genre : apa ya? *mikir*

Hai chingu aku masih baru di dunia ini. Ff ini merupakan sequel dari ff "I Love You, My Family" ciptaan Hyunnie dan ini udah dapat ijin darinya.

Dan hyunnie, maaf jika ff-nya jelek

Selamat membaca!

Sudah 3 bulan sejak kematian Kai, akan tetapi keluarga Kim masih belum bisa menerima kematian **magnae** mereka begitu saja. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal akan sikap buruk mereka pada Kai waktu dia hidup masih membekas dalam ingatan mereka.

Suatu hari Heechul mengajak para keponakannya itu mendatangi acara pembukaan sekaligus jalan-jalan di taman hiburan yang baru dibuka oleh keluarga Kim untuk **magnae** mereka. Selain taman hiburan, mereka juga membuka sekolah dance dan rumah sakit khusus penderita penyakit yang diderita oleh Kai. Penyakit yang menyebabkan mereka kehilangan kai.

" kenapa kalian masih murung seperti itu? Disini selain kita menghadiri acara pembukaan, kita kan juga bersenang-senang " ucap Heechul pada para keponakannya

" hiks… " bukan jawaban yang didapat oleh Heechul tetapi isakan yang dia dapat dari D.O

Melihat **dongsaeng**nya menangis, Suho memeluk D.O

"aku merindukannya **hyung,** aku benar-benar merindukannya" ucap D.O yang membuat saudaranya yang lain jadi tambah sedih

" kami juga D.O, kami juga sangat merindukannya " ucap Suho

"heh tunggu jangan lari" teriak beberapa orang dari arah berlawanan dengan mereka sedang mengejar seorang remaja yang lari ke arah mereka.

Deg

Jantung keluarga Kim seperti berhenti berdetak rasanya ketika melihat remaja itu

"Kai" ucap mereka

Entah kenapa Kris tiba-tiba menarik tangan remaja itu

"lepaskan" ucap remaja itu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris di tangannya

"ya tertangkap akhirnya kamu pencuri kecil" ucap salah satu orang yang mengejar remaja itu yang membuat remaja itu

"ada apa ini?" tanya Xiumin heran

"serahkan dia, kami ingin menghajarnya" ucap seorang preman

"tidak" ucap Suho tegas

"kenapa? Oh jangan-jangan kalian komplotan pencuri ini " ucap preman itu lagi "udah kita hajar saja mereka semua" tambah preman itu lagi siap memukul Xiumin yang tepat dihadapannya, tetapi sebelum tinju preman itu melayang di wajah Xiumin yang mulus itu, para bodyguard mereka sudah melindungi tuan-tuan mereka.

"berapa yang dicuri anak ini?" tanya Heechul

"500.000 won" ucap preman yang ingin memukul wajah Xiumin itu dengan tangannya dipegang erat oleh salah satu bodyguard keluarga Kim.

Mendengar itu Heechul segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil 1.000.000 won untuk preman itu.

"ini, yang selebihnya adalah permintaan maafku karena kejadian yang tidak mengenakan ini" ucap Heechul lalu pergi diikuti oleh para keponakannya itu tidak lupa remaja/pencuri yang dibilang preman itu yang saat ini diseret paksa oleh Kris dan Chanyeol

"lepaskan… aku bilang lepaskan aku" ucap remaja itu sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepas oleh Kris dan Chanyeol, akan tetapi bukannya dilepas mereka berdua lebih menguatkan pegangannya pada remaja itu.

Sesudah sesampainya di mobil, remaja itu duduk di antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Heechul

"Apa perlu aku jawab?" Tanya remaja itu

"Heh apakah itu ucapan terimakasih pada orang yang menolongmu hm?" Ucap Heechul

"Aku tidak memerlukan pertolongan kalian, jika kalian melepas tanganku aku bisa menghindar" ucap remaja itu

"YAK... ANAK KECIL MASIH INGUSAN SEPERTI KAMU BERANI SEKALI BICARA TIDAK SOPAN PADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA" teriak Xiumin yang menyebabkan remaja itu terkejut

"Daripada kamu membuat hyung marah lebih baik kamu segera bilang siapa nama kamu" ucap D.O halus

"Taemin... Namaku Taemin"

"Berapa umurmu?"Tanya Lay

"Kalian mau mewawancaraiku heh? Umurku 16 tahun, wae?"

"Terserah apa yang mau kamu bilang" ucap Lay

"Tanggal berapa kamu lahir?" Tambah Lay

"14 Januari"

Deg

'Kenapa sama dengan Kai' batin semua keluarga Kim

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I'm not him chapter 2

Author : Alya

Main cast : Kai exo as Taemin, EXO

Rating : semua bisa baca

Genre : terserah kalian

#

#

Sebelumnya aku mau mengingatkan saja. Disini "Taemin" hanya nama saja, cast-nya sudah pasti Kai.

Gomawo!

#

#

#

Sebelumnya

_"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Heechul_

_"Apa perlu aku jawab?" Tanya remaja itu_

_"Heh apakah itu ucapan terimakasih pada orang yang menolongmu hm?" Ucap Heechul_

_"Aku tidak memerlukan pertolongan kalian, jika kalian melepas tanganku aku bisa menghindar" ucap remaja itu_

_"YAK... ANAK KECIL MASIH INGUSAN SEPERTI KAMU BERANI SEKALI BICARA TIDAK SOPAN PADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA" teriak Xiumin yang menyebabkan remaja itu terkejut_

_"Daripada kamu membuat hyung marah lebih baik kamu segera bilang siapa nama kamu" ucap D.O halus_

_"Taemin... Namaku Taemin"_

_"Berapa umurmu?"Tanya Lay_

_"Kalian mau mewawancaraiku heh? Umurku 16 tahun, wae?"_

_"Terserah apa yang mau kamu bilang" ucap Lay_

_"Tanggal berapa kamu lahir?" Tambah Lay_

_"14 Januari"_

_Deg_

_'Kenapa sama dengan Kai' batin semua keluarga Kim_

#

#

"LEPASKAN AKU, LEPAS! KYAAAAA"terdengar teriakan Taemin dari sebuah kamar mewah

Disana terlihat Taemin yang sedang dipegang erat oleh 4 orang bodyguard dan seorang dokter yang mencoba menyuntikan sesuatu padanya.

Di sudut kanan kamar itu yang terdapat sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh 10 namja yang masih muda, bahkan ada beberapa yang masih remaja, dan 2 orang paruh baya yang tak lain adalah anggota keluarga Kim yang merupakan keluarga yang tidak diragukan lagi akan kekayaannya, mereka sedang memperhatikan pekerjaan orang-orang mereka.

"Tuan besar, tuan muda pekerjaan saya sudah selesai" ucap dokter setelah Taemin memejamkan matanya setelah suntikan darinya

"Apa semua sesuai dengan kemauan kami?" Tanya Xiumin

"Saya bisa memastikannya itu sesuai dengan keinginan kalian Tuan" jawab dokter

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi. Tapi jika ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kami, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu" ucap Kris

"Baiklah Tuan. Saya permisi dulu" ucap dokter itu lalu pergi keluar dengan ditemani oleh kepala pelayan

"Kalian juga boleh pergi" perintah Lay pada bodyguard yang ada di ruangan itu

Setelah kepergian bodyguard, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai menghampiri Taemin yang saat ini masih memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengusap rambut Taemin dengan sayang

"Kai.. Kamu kembali pada **hyung, saeng**! Hiks... Kamu kembali" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit terisak

Yunho dan Heechul melihat dan mendengar itu sedih dan khawatir.

Sedih karena mereka berdua tau bahwa mereka merasa bersalah dan kehilangan setelah kematian Kai. Dan khawatir pada mereka yang masih menganggap Kai masih hidup dan terlebih lagi sekarang mereka menemukan Taemin yang mirip dengan Kai, seperti bayangan dikaca.

Heechul pov

"Taemin... Namaku Taemin"

"Berapa umurmu?"Tanya Lay

"Kalian mau mewawancaraiku heh? Umurku 16 tahun, wae?"

"Terserah apa yang mau kamu bilang" ucap Lay

"Tanggal berapa kamu lahir?" Tambah Lay

"14 Januari"

Deg

'Kenapa sama dengan Kai?'Aku bertanya dalam hati 'atau apa jangan-jangan dia anak itu?Saudara kembar Kai yang diculik oleh salah satu pegawai hyung yang kena pecat itu, jika iya terima kasih Tuhan, tapi aku masih belum berani bilang.

aku semakin bimbang. Jujur aku takut.

Benar-benar takut. Takut kalo keponakanku yang lain tidak mau menerima dia sebagai Taemin' tak sengaja aku melihat Suho dan Kris mengambil ponselnya. Dan kulihat dia menekan beberapa angka

"Halo, bisa kamu ke rumahku? Iya sekarang. Aku tunggu " ucap Suho dengan berakhirnya panggilannya entah untuk siapa itu

"Halo Shim **Ahjussi**, tolong siapkan kamar. Bukan kamar khusus tamu, tapi kamar anggota keluarga. Sekarang juga" ucap atau bisa perintah Kris

15 menit sudah aku menikmati perjalanan ke rumah dengan bimbang.

Kulihat didepan ada mobil yang asing untukku yang sepertinya baru tiba juga dan kulihat semua keponakanku terburu-buru keluar dan menghampiri pemilik mobil itu, kecuali Kris dan Chanyeol yang menyerahkan anak itu pada bodyguard terlebih dulu dan menyuruh mereka membawa Taemin ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan oleh kepala pelayan disini. Lalu mereka membawa tamu itu ke kantor pribadi Kris

"Hyung " panggil Yunho

"Ne Yun, ada apa? "

"Hyung itu siapa? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Kai? " Tanya Yunho

" Dia Taemin. Nanti aku ceritakan selengkapnya " jawabku.

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian keponakanku dan tamunya keluar dari ruang kerja kris

"Baiklah nanti malam kamu harus kesini bawa itu"ucap kris

"Baiklah"

Tbc

Kalian bingung ya sama yang diatas? Aku sengaja buat cerita maju mundur alurnya.

Untuk yang review terima kasih dan maaf belum bisa balas. Soalnya ini aku ngetiknya di ponsel dan hari ini sengaja publish ff soalnya besok paketan bb-ku habis dan ini kelanjutannya aku publish pas puasa.

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I'm not him chapter 3

Author : Alya

Main cast : Kai exo as Taemin, EXO

Rating : semua bisa baca

Genre : terserah kalian

#

#

_Tak lama kemudian keponakanku dan tamunya keluar dari ruang kerja kris_

_"Baiklah nanti malam kamu harus kesini bawa itu"ucap kris_

_"Baiklah"_

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sebenarnya? Semoga mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu' batin Heechul

"_Hyung_, siapa dia?" Tanya Yunho

"_Hyung_, siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Kai? " Tanya Yunho lagi dengan cerewetnya dan Heechul hanya memandang datar adiknya itu

"Kamu ingin tau siapa anak itu? Ikutlah denganku" ucap sekaligus perintah Heechul sambil berjalan di ruang kerjanya.

#

#

**- Ruang Kerja Heechul -**

Sampai di ruang kerjanya Heechul hanya diam saja. Dan itu membuat Yunho bingung karena Heechul hyungnya itu orangnya sangat cerewet tapi ini dia hanya diam

"_Hyung_, cepatlah katakan siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Kai?"

"Hhhh... Aku bingung Yunho-ah, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya padamu"

"_Hyung_ ceritakanlah padaku mulai dari awal _Hyung_, aku mohon! Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah urusan keluarga"

"Hhh... Baiklah" ucap Heechul

Heechul menceritakan semua yang dia dan keponakannya apa yang terjadi tadi, dan tidak lupa dia juga mengatakan kecurigaannya kalau Taemin itu adalah saudara kembar Kai yang diculik itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan _Hyung_?" Tanya Yunho

"Panggil Junsu pacarmu itu, suruh dia kesini untuk mengambil darah dan semua yang diperlukan untuk mengecek DNA Taemin, karena aku yakin sekali dia itu kembarannya Kai, keponakan kita" ucap Heechul

Dan tanpa banyak perintah dari Hyungnya itu, Yunho segera memanggil Junsu

"Halo _chagi_, kamu sibuk tidak?"

"... "

"Bisa kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"... "

"_Ne_, kita bertemu di tempat biasa, _I love you_" ucap Yunho sambil mengakhiri panggilannya pada pacar tercintanya.

"_Hyung_ aku pergi dulu menjemput Junsu"

"_Ne_ pergilah, jangan biarkan anak itu menunggu lama, aku tidak mau mendengar teriakan Jaejoong karena melihat anaknya menangis" ucap Heechul sambil bercanda, sedangkan Yunho hanya nyengir gaje.

#

#

**- Kamar Kai -**

Sejak Kai meninggal, _Hyungdeul_nya yang dulunya tidak mau menginjakan kakinya dikamar Kai, sekarang mereka selalu berkumpul di kamar Kai

" Suho _hyung_, apakah benar temanmu itu bisa diandalkan? " Tanya Lay yang duduk di jendela kamar Kai

" Tentu saja dia bisa diandalkan, kalau tidak aku akan merebut Sungjongnya kalau dia gagal " ucap Suho

" Sungjong? Bukankah dia anak teman Appa yang akan ditunangkan denganmu, tapi dia menolakmu itu kan ? " Tanya Kris

" Iya, rencananya setelah Myungsoo melakukan 'hal' itu aku akan menyingkirkannya dan merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku " ucap Suho

" Kamu jahat sekali _hyung_ " ucap D.O

" Ck, kayak kamu ga aja D.O -ah " ucap Lay sementara D.O hanya nyengir saja.

" Akhirnya Kai akan kembali pada kita " ucap Kris sambil mengelus salah satu tulisan curhatan Kai yang dipasang ditembok

" Iya... Akhirnya Kai akan pulang " ucap Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran di ranjang Kai sambil memeluk boneka pororo punya Kai

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk" ucap Kris

Tidak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah kepala pelayan Shim

" Tuan Xiumin foto-foto dan semua barang-barang Tuan Kai yang ada di luar sudah saya simpan disalah satu ruangan dan ini kuncinya " ucap kepala pelayan Shim sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Xiumin

" Terima kasih, kamu boleh keluar sekarang" ucap Xiumin setelah mengambil kunci yang diserahkan pada kepala pelayan Shim

" _Hyung_ kenapa barang-barang Kai disimpan?" Tanya Tao setelah kepala pelayan Shim keluar kamar

" Karena aku tidak mau anak itu curiga, kamar ini juga akan aku kunci, kalau kalian ingin masuk kamar ini atau ruangan tempat barang-barang Kai disembunyikan, kuncinya aku taruh di ruang kerjaku, dan hal ini hanya kalian saja yang tau " jawab sekaligus penjelasan dari Xiumin

" _Ne_ " ucap adik-adik Xiumin

#

#

**-Malamnya-**

Malam harinya semua keluarga Lee makan malam bersama.

" Tuan Suho, tuan Myungsoo dan tuan muda Sungjong kesini? " Ucap kepala pelayan Shim

" _Mwo_? Sungjong ikut juga? " Kaget Suho karena cowok yang ditaksirnya datang kerumahnya

" Suruh mereka menunggu di ruang kerjaku " ucap Kris

" Baik Tuan " ucap kepala pelayan Shim lalu pamit untuk menemuhi tamu tuannya

" _Hyung, Ahjushi_, aku duluan. Aku mau bertemu dengan _my_ Sungjong " pamit Suho sambil terburu - buru karena ingin menemui sang pujaan hatinya dan saingannya

" Hhhh... Anak itu, kapan dia mau menyerah dan melupakan Sungjong " ucap Heechul

" Dia tidak akan menyerah _ahjushi_, karena Suho cinta mati dengan Sungjong. Yang ada dia akan menyingkirkan Myungsoo " celetuk Luhan

" Aku sudah selesai " ucap Kris ketika selesai makan dan meninggalkan ruang makan dan diikuti yang lainnya.

#

#

**- Diruang Kerja Kris -**

Terlihat Suho sedang bercanda dengan Sungjong tanpa menghiraukan Myungsoo yang disebelahnya yang cemburu melihatnya. Tak lama kemudian masuklah Kris dan saudara-saudaranya.

" Jadi bagaimana Myungsoo-_shi_, apakah barang yang kami mau sudah ada? " Tanya Kris tanpa basa basi.

" Sudah ada, dan aku berani jamin kalau kalian akan suka dengan ini, karena aku sudah mengetest berapa kali " jawab Myungsoo

" Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku percaya dengan percobaanmu itu " ucap Kris

" Oiya Sungjong_ie_ bagaimana keadaan Siwon _Ahjushi_ dan Hyukkie _Ahjumah_? " Tanya Luhan

" _Abeoji_ dan _eomoni_ baik-baik saja _hyung_, tadi mereka titip salam pada kalian " jawab Sungjong sambil tersenyum manis

" Sampaikan salam kami untuk mereka " ucap Xiumin

" Baiklah _hyung_ "

" Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang Myungsoo-_shi_? " tanya Lay

" Baiklah" ucap Myungsoo

" Sungjong_ie_ kamu sebaiknya disini saja " tambah Myungsoo

" _Ne,_ kamu disini saja, Suho temani dia " ucap Kris yang membuat Suho bahagia karena ditinggal berdua dengan bidadarinya

#

#

**- Kamar tamu, tempat penyekapan Taemin yang diduga Kai -**

Terlihat Myungsoo mengeluarkan cairan pada botol dan sebuah alat suntik, lalu dengan pelan dan teliti dia menyuntikan jarum pada Taemin

" Berapa lama efek kerja obat itu Myungsoo-_ssi_ " tanya Xiumin

" Tergantung kalian tidak mengingatkan masa lalunya, efek obat ini akan lama "

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Lay

"Oiya Myungsoo-_ssi_" ucap Luhan

" _Ne_ " ucap Myungsoo

Dorr

Tbc

**Mianhae chingu, karena ga bisa nepatin janji, karena aku habis kecelakaan, tanganku harus di gips jadi mianhae sekali lagi**

**Dan mianhae karena Taemin/kai ga bisa nongol di part ini...**

**Dan aku di ff ini mau buat pair baru suho x sungjong...**

**Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Kai, Taemin, Sungjong mukanya agak mirip ya.**


End file.
